Some Kind of Magick
by Masahiro Mino
Summary: As the night rolls in on All Hollow's Eve, there is a knock at the door. The resident considers opening it, but little does she know of the consequences following such an action. Is the hell she's forced to endure her fault honestly? The memories of a forgotten prayer she willed away come back to haunt her years later on the same night. -Full summary inside. AU, non-canon.
1. Some Kind of Magick

Some Kind of Magick.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi in all legal aspects, while I who am a mere creature owns nothing.

Tags: AU, non-canon, horror, romance, spiritual, angst, hurt/comfort, mature (Age check advised).

Chapter song: The 69 Eyes - Some Kind of Magick.

Notes: Hello my pretties! Welcome to my first Fanfic! I've decided to make a late twisted Halloween Tale. If you do not fancy stories about demons and witches, do not read any further. This dark story was written originally as a drabble and will return to such at some points. Anyway, here's the summary!

* * *

 **Prologue.**

On this blessed autumn night under the eye of the harvest moon, a portal to the underworld forms inside the open crypt of an old Victorian mausoleum. Inside the fiery abyss, scamps and gorgons grin as a figure shrouded in darkness passes.

From the glowing depths and cacophonous screams of the crimson inferno, a devilishly dapper groom appears. Out of brimstone and fire, he arrives, stepping out into the crisp autumn night.

The shadows come alive and the fog rolls in eerily on All Hollow's Eve, there is a knock at the door. The young female resident considers opening it, but little does she know the consequences following such action.

The memories of a forgotten prayer willed away by magic come back to haunt her years later on the same night. It is a simple spill of her blood from a vague promise that one demon prince will force her to keep, forever.

The question at hand is whether or not the fault lies with the bride?

Fin.

Ending Notes: Thanks for taking the time to check out my story! Next time, Ghost!


	2. Ghost

Some Kind of Magick.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi in all legal aspects, while I who am a mere creature owns nothing.

Tags: AU, non-canon, horror, romance, spiritual, angst, hurt/comfort, mature (you know who you are).

Notes: Hello my pretties! Welcome to my first Fanfic! I've decided to make a late twisted Halloween Tale. This story was written originally as a drabble and will return to such at some points. Enjoy!

Song: The 69 Eyes - Ghost.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Ghost.**

Gaunt footsteps echo in the night, falling in long strides. They are accompanied by the distant sound of a violin and stray clunky piano notes. The old suburban community is alive tonight and full of young souls wandering the streets. Rows of glowing houses are dressed welcomingly in Autumn decor.

Small Dollar Mart fog machines hide in foliage and props spew foggy white blankets. The creeping gray masses roll down eerily from porches and spread into the black streets. The sinful moon in its bloodlust beauty casts a spell which turns the blankets of human-made fog, ruby red.

The pale crimson light of the hazing red moon looms over the community and enhances creeping shadows with a red glow. A tall male donned in Edwardian Era Fashion appears from within the dark ruby haze. His appearance is skeletal and archaic, frail and unnatural, but fitting to his wears.

He acts in the guise of a dark ghostly groom in crimson fog, who promenades through the night dressed in a black velvet top hat. The clicks that follow within his walk comes from his old scamp-head cane. At first sight, his appearance is quite unsettling, though one look at the laced veil of cascading night concealing him breeds curiosity.

A light hymn to Saint Lucifer vibrates in his chest and escapes his lips. The noise flows out of the patterns of the veil laying against his aristocratic nose. The front of the inky lace of his veil billows softly against him in the Autumn breeze.

Mystic white rose petals lay scattered across the long train of his black veil. The lower lace is thick at the seams and left to drag along behind him. However, it is this train that is an oddity, for it does not drag. It only floats upon an invisible force that carries it two inches off the ground.

This mysterious character's display is beyond fascination's eye and is no less stunning. A vision of irrationality so sensational, and yet sinfully magical beyond any doubt. Alas, kind cruelty spawns from the veil, which causes adults to ignore the existence of his form.

 _Click, step, click!_

 _Click, step, click!_

Again.

 _Click, step, click!_

One right after the other in repetition arrives such distressing sounds, joined by the noise of gravel crunching against the rubber material of his soles. Loud upon arrival but ending light as it came, the noise is as familiar to him as the sound of teeth crushing bones. Ghoulish goers hear him in the night but can't see him as he glides by them with ease.

Hearty children's laughter rides the moaning wind, bouncing from house to house within the neighborhood. Distant howls and beastly scrapes, garbled screeches and cackles, ominous cries and translucent forms work together to create the cacophonous symphony of All Hallows Eve. It is known as, night music.

He breathes in the musky, earthy air of the local Red Maples which shed their Autumn leaves into great damp beds below. Blending in with the earth tones is the fragrant spice of berries in their wreaths hang upon doors of neighborhood houses, some garlands wound around wooden rails and gates.

Falling into thought, The Groom slows to observe the bales of dry hay and plastic black baby cauldrons filled with Autumn Wings. He finds that they look fantastic, bringing a sense of creeping serenity to the world around him. On either side of him, the glow of grinning jack-o lanterns guarding porch stairs flickers in warning. The night meat.

They could be seen coming in bunches. Children, of all shapes and sizes, run wild across the cracked stone paths of the neighborhood. Some of these tasty little flesh snacks wore cheaply sewn fabrics and rubber to mimic monsters, others not, all while adult counterparts follow closely.

These horrible disguises would not fool his kind; many of his brethren would feast upon them this night. The faint scent of young blood and strangled screams far in the distance arrives, the sacred feasting has already begun.

His red eyes catch a split second show in the shadows between two houses. The half-nude bloody body of a near teenage girl with pigtails and an over-blessed goblin kneeling over her. In one last fit of desperation, her hand reaches out toward the street.

The pain she was feeling showed on her face as the goblin pulls her lovely slick pink innards from her body and wraps them around his veiny green arms. A gurgling noise rises from her torn throat as his dripping serrated yellow teeth sink into the meat of one of her pale luscious thighs. Too bad the groom's kind didn't prefer the taste of children.

He observes as children in their horror-holiday guise drop behind them various sweets like breadcrumbs, creating a trail for ravenous witches and voracious goblins to follow. The precious sweets so furiously sought for overflow out of the decapitated plastic heads within their grasps and are left behind. Forgotten. He found humor in the ways of these, simple mortals.

The expressions of these the candy holding heads range from slumbering to agonizing, and then to anger. The figure does not care for such conventional masks but looks through them for the rarities that hide among them. The twisted grinning perversion and gluttonous hedonistic smiles.

He visually remains ignorant to the curious stares he receives from young eyes and only continues at his slow pace down the road with a devious smile upon his sensual mouth. The shoes he wears glisten and glow with a crimson malevolence as he steps on the carcasses littering the black road. Orange gourd thick flesh remnants, stringy mushy innards, waxy seeds and broken, twisted stems. The suffering fruit of holiday torture.

The figure passes by one of these false creatures, a little porcine toad-child. Dull yellow teeth sink into the thick form of a candy toad the size of a Frisbee. Yummy, gooey, and green saliva dribbles down three chins, as grubby fingers with short nails dig deep into soft translucent rubbery flesh. The kindly figure creeping regards the toad with a tip of his hat when passing it, not once breaking the code of his stride.

His movements never ceased in their fluidity as he walked with a haunting gracefulness. He ventures through the town like an unsuspecting thunderstorm in the dark. His destination, a residence thirty minutes from the end of the housing track. An hour later, the ghostly groom finally broke his stride as he stood parallel to a pair of towering iron gates.

He releases a brief exhale through his nose in satisfaction. His old armor claw tips slip the old opaque pince-nez off the bridge of his nose. He opens his hellish rogue eyes to the night, viewing the residence waiting just up the road. A Victorian mansion. He replaces the glasses onto the bridge of his nose before beginning his ascent up the rising slope of the road.

 _Click, step, click!_

 _Click, step, click!_

Again.

 _Click, step, click!_

Outside the mansion and near the drive around, was a male. The man waits, seated in a brand-new sleek and white Lamborghini. He is dressed unseasonably in a green A&F (Abercrombie & Fitch) sherpa lined premium fishtailed parka with a cream turtleneck and dark jeans.

He rests one of his wrists over the steering wheel of the car and taps one of his tan fur-lined Timberland boots in anticipation. He nods his head to EDM music. His blue eyes catch sight of his beautiful reflection up in the rear-view mirror. He spends a few moments checking his playboy face for flaws and then tests his breath.

End.

End Notes: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my fic! If so, please review! If not, thanks for giving it a chance!

Till the next moon- NF


	3. Just Another Teenage Halloween Night

Some Kind of Magick.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi in all legal aspects, while I who am a mere creature owns nothing.

Tags: AU, non-canon, horror, romance, spiritual, angst, hurt/comfort, mature (you know who you are).

Notes: Hello my pretties! Welcome to the third chapter of my Fanfic, a late twisted Halloween Tale. This story was written originally as a drabble and will return to such at some points. Anyway, enjoy!

Song: Type O Negative – In Praise of Bacchus.

* * *

 _Last time._

 _Outside the mansion and near the planter centered in the drive around, a dark-haired male seated in a brand-new sleek and white Lamborghini waits. The man is dressed unseasonably in a green A &F (Abercrombie & Fitch) sherpa lined premium fishtailed parka with a cream turtleneck and dark jeans._

 _He rests one of his wrists over the steering wheel of the car and taps one of his tan fur-lined Timberland boots in anticipation. The male bobs his head to EDM music. His blue eyes catch sight of his handsome reflection up in the rear-view mirror. He spends a few moments checking his playboy face for flaws and then tests his breath._

 **Chapter 2: Just Another Teenage Halloween Night.**

"Okay sweetie, Giovanni is here, I'm going out now. Are you going to be okay until tomorrow, I mean it is Halloween night, right? Why don't you have Yuka or Erie come over? I'd feel terrible knowing you were by yourself, want me to cancel?" Mrs. Higurashi asks worriedly as she places the strap of her wheat-colored Michael Kors bag over her shoulder.

Reija Higurashi was a sunkissed beauty. She wore her usual inconspicuous tan trench coat and red stiletto heels. Her newly styled short black hair was flipped back into a fierce feathered bob.

Receiving no answer, she drops her hand from the glass knob of the front door and turns her head over her shoulder with a frown. Behind her on the couch is her teenage daughter with her feet up on the coffee table.

The girl stares mindlessly at the television as she holds the remote up and clicks her way through the channels. All her endless wavy black hair is piled up into a sloppy bun at the top of her head.

"Kagome, did you hear me?" Reija repeated firmly, eyeing the back of her daughter's head with some concern.

The clicking the remote stops, the girl's head turns ominously in her mother's direction. The light within the room sets a glow to her skin; her perfect wine colored lips curve into a wicked smile.

"Mother I'm fine, it's been three years already! Do me a favor and stop worrying about the past. You spent all week waiting for this night, don't let me ruin it for you."

Reija visibly relaxes at her answer, allowing some of her internal guilt to wash away. Her daughter grabs a handful of popcorn out of the bowl on top of her thighs. The long matte black nails of her fingers dig into the mound of white forms. Kagome tosses the popcorn into her mouth and turns her attention back to the dancing cartoon devils boiling their victim in a cauldron on screen.

"Alright, honey but remember, do not to open the door for anyone! I mean it, okay? Come on, lock the door behind me after I go." Reija orders. Kagome immediately sat her bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table and rose from the cushions of the white L-couch. She grabs the back of the couch in one hand and vaults over, landing with the grace of a cat before strolling over to her mother with her hair flowing behind her.

"I'm not five years old you know. I know how to protect myself and say no to strangers." Kagome smarts as she places her hands on her hips defiantly.

Reija noticed the strange amulet around her daughter's neck. It was an odd pentagram that possessed three black rings surrounding it and a translucent blood gem bound by small chains in the center. Ever since the accident happened, that necklace had been present upon her daughter's body, and it was evident to Reija that the girl had no intentions of taking the evil thing off. Kagome didn't know where it came from; she hardly remembered she was wearing it half the time, and that made Reija uncomfortable.

"Oh, I know, but I still think of you as my baby. No ghost stories and no scary movies," said Reija mindfully. The woman does a double take, swearing to herself that the stone within the necklace had just glowed.

She leans down, planting a kiss on her child's cheek. Surprise fills her daughter's face, but she feels compelled to hug her. Kagome feels her mother's arms encircle her back. They separate after a while, and Reija turns back to the door bracing herself for the man waiting outside for her.

"I love you, honey," Reija said as she steps out.

"Yeah, yeah love and mushy stuff. Now go, you're burning serious moonlight!" Kagome ushers.

Rejia gets into the fancy car as Giovanni waves at her daughter, to which Kagome waves back. No sooner had the Lamborghini driven down the driveway and off to the main road. The forest trees obscure her view of the car causing her to step back into the house and shut the door.

She locks the door as instructed by her mother and turns off the lights in the room, then she runs to the couch and plops back onto it. Her thumb smashes the "On Demand" button on the remote. Excitement shines in her eyes as she glances at the gritty and gory title of Horror movie section.

"No mom, no butlers or maids! Just me and the dark! Let the gore-fest begin!" She howls.

Fin.

End Notes: Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of my fic! If so, please review! If not, well review it anyway and thanks for giving it a read!

Till the next moon- NF.


	4. A Midnight Visitor

Some Kind of Magick.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi in all legal aspects, while I who am a simple creature owns nothing.

Tags: AU, non-canon, horror, romance, spiritual, angst, hurt/comfort, mature (you know who you are).

Notes: Hello my pretties! Welcome to my first Fanfic! I've decided to make a late twisted Halloween Tale. This story was written originally as a drabble and will return to such at some points. Anyway, enjoy!

Song: Type O Negative- Fay Wray Come Out And Play.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: A Midnight Visitor.**

It had been about thirty minutes after her mother left when Kagome heard the doorbell ring. She looked over her shoulder at the door and rolled her eyes, then quickly turned back to the movie she was watching with anticipation. She sat up quickly causing popcorn crumbs to fall off her chest. Her feet met the floor as she stared eyes wide at Freddy Kruger chasing Nancy Thompson around her bedroom.

The horror film would soon reach the climax, and Kagome was eagerly anticipating if whether the girl would die or not. Of course, usually the female heroine never dies, but she hoped this time would be different. Kagome jumped with a start, and the popcorn flew up out of the bowl as the chime of the doorbell sounded yet again. Cursing her frustrations aloud, she snatched up the remote from the white couch cushion and paused the movie.

She removed the popcorn bowl from between her thighs and placed it on the coffee table before she stood up, brushing off the popcorn pieces and headed over to the door. The sound of her perfect feet padding against the wooden floorboards were loud among the silent house. Her slender hands reached for the locks and then the doorknob.

"Sorry, we have no candy! The Aoyama's next door might be giving some out," She answered quickly, not sparing the person a glance and made to shut the door. Just as the door was about to close, the polished tip of a black shoe slid in the way.

Kagome's eyes went wide as she realized it was an adult's shoe and not a child's. She opened the door slightly and poked her head out. Her eyes traced the tip of the shoe all the way up to the unimaginable character standing on her porch.

 ** _A Midnight Visitor_**

"Good evening young lady but, I'm afraid I'm not here for candy." Greeted a very tall gentleman standing on the welcome mat outside. He stared down at the wide-eyed teenage girl from behind his antique dark glasses with a wide grin. His voice was deep, almost unnatural and darkly beautiful.

Kagome's mouth hung open as she opened the door more and craned her beautiful ivory neck to take in the full aspect that was this oddly dressed man. He was a vision of the night, his lithe and sinister form internally terrified her. Visually he looked dressed for some Victorian Halloween party or Vampirical Wedding. The mysterious man in question tapped high on the doorframe with his long pitch black sinful fingernails.

The space of the door frame where he touched was higher than she could ever reach on the tips of her pink toes. Internally the situation was already causing Kagome distress about having just opened the door as her mother did sternly warn her against, but now it seemed very strange. This man, dressed as he was, had appeared out of nowhere. She didn't know of any fancy parties going on around town.

"Then, what do you want?" She shivered curiously from the cold autumn air as she leaned against the doorframe with her arms folded under her delightful breasts in an act to warm herself.

The stranger at the door eyed her darkly from her small pinkening feet all the way up to her naked thighs. They were visible due to the short black nightshirt she wore. It was a wonder why she would be cold on such a chilly night, dressed as she was. An errant lock fell over her shoulder, and the inky tip brushed the top of her naked thigh.

Her loose ebony curls seemed endless, but he found them fitting to her gentle frame. His eyes traced their way the collar of the nightshirt that slipped down her shoulders. It had moved just enough to allow him to view that delicate neck of hers. Had the girl no home training? Did she not know how she looked this very moment, especially to him?

His red eyes took notice of how her dainty fingers fidgeted with her clothing and her pristine teeth that sunk into her wine-red bottom lip in anticipation, probably of getting back to the warmth of her house and the paused screen that he could see over her head.

The gap of her shirt widened as she changed the position of her arms, allowing him to see that she was indeed not wearing a brassiere as he had claimed. Nestled right between her plump breasts was the very object he was searching for. She was the one, the very witch that would be bound to him. Tonight would be, interesting.

"Perhaps you can assist me little one, you see I was wondering if I could borrow your phone. My car broke down ways off from this house," He pointed off into the distance with his scary cane.

"I'm afraid the reception out here isn't perfect. It will only take a few minutes, I promise. May I come inside?" He smiled handsomely down at her, watching as she pursed her lips and tilted her pretty head with some attitude.

"My phone, huh?" She asked skeptically. He gave a short nod.

Kagome considered the character in front of her a moment, her gray eyes roaming over him. His staggering height, vampirical appearance, and deep rich voice. They were all darkly irresistible to her, casting a seductive spell on her. Those added with the timber of his voice and the piercing look in his eyes was enough to make her heart quicken. Something within her burned and made her feel compelled to say yes.

"Sure is cold out here, huh? Why don't you um, come inside where it's warm," she said shyly moving aside for him.

Fin.

End Notes: Would you let a handsome stranger into your house? Hope you enjoyed the third chapter of my fic! If so, please review! If not, well thanks for giving it a read!

Till the next moon- NF.


	5. N

Some Kind of Magick.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi in all legal aspects, while I who am a mere creature owns nothing.

Tags: AU, non-canon, horror, romance, spiritual, angst, hurt/comfort, mature (you know who you are).

Notes: Hello my pretties! Welcome to my first Fanfic! I've decided to make a late twisted Halloween Tale. This story was written originally as a drabble and will return to such at some points. Enjoy!

Song: The 69 Eyes - Gothic Girl.

* * *

 **Chapter Four: N.**

"Remove your shoes before you step on the floor, or else my mom will throw a fit when she gets back," Kagome warns over her shoulder, locking the door back. The groom turns his head toward her with a brooding look as he hangs his top on the rack and begins to remove his overcoat. The coat exposes his soft black dress shirt. The girl views the way the luxurious fabric stretches across the expanse of his broad back.

"You are all alone in this big house, dear?" He asks darkly, hanging his coat on the rack and slips off glasses. His eyes find her, catching the slight coloring on her cheeks.

"Oh, y-yes. All the staff has the weekend off, and my mother had a date tonight. My name is Kagome by the way." She reveals facing him as he removes his dress shoes. His hair parts down the center of his skull and hang in full lengths, more shiny and wavy than her own.

"Kagome, how exquisite. Are you comfortable with being alone here? Should you not be out enjoying the nightly festivities?" He inquires more on the subject as he loosens his cufflinks. Kagome pauses at his words turning her eyes toward him as she places his cane into a tall wicker vase by the door.

"I've always been alone, so it's not a problem. I don't particularly care for Halloween anymore, not since my accident happened." She smiles with a distant expression.

The way she wears her hair pinned up gives him a view of her thin neck. His eyes catch a dark stray strand of her hair hanging down near the curve of her jaw. His clawed fingers unconsciously reach for it, but he remembers himself and returns his hands to his sides.

"Do forgive my curiosity Kagome; I did not mean to stir up such painful memories." He says regretfully, curling his fingers deep into his palms.

She gives him a slight laugh," Oh, it's okay! Please don't feel sorry. I don't remember much from it anyway. Do you have a name?"

"Yes, I do. You'd never be able to pronounce it; it's a dead dialect, and it is quite difficult for most, people. You may call me N if you wish."He smiles grimly. She lacked the proper anatomy (i.e., tongues) needed to speak his language anyway.

"Alright, N it is then." She shrugs wondering how late it was.

N observes her as she glances at the clock on the wall, ignoring the chain occupying her neck. His eyes take in the shape of her full breasts present. Kagome notices him staring and glances down; her face turns firecracker-red.

"Sorry!" She squeaks turning her back to him swiftly, fingers fidgeting with her shirt the lapels of her shirt.

Had she only just discovered the way she looks? It was too late to be self-conscious, he'd practically seen everything. How long had her shirt been unbuttoned? Why had N not said anything? Well, of course, he didn't say anything! He's a man after all. Oh gods, she probably looked like a little slob.

She internally curses herself. The tall stranger behind Kagome watches her privately berate herself with a slight smirk. She's much too adorable. He suddenly finds himself thinking about things he shouldn't.

He views the messy hairs at the nape of her naked neck, finding them much too tempting at that moment. His lips twitch slightly, feeling the fangs within his mouth itching. He swallows the saliva in his mouth at the explicit images his mind presents him.

"Follow me N. The phone is this way. I'll make you something warm to drink while you make your call." She explains as they walk through the hall toward the kitchen. N gives a nod of affirmation to her as they turn into an archway. The kitchen was one of high-quality with a bar and island in the middle.

Kagome directs N toward the phone and sets about making some coffee for him. The Victorian stranger takes hold of the device, and his filigree tipped fingers press the glowing buttons to a false number. He brings it to his ear, watching the girl intimately as she prepares the beverage. He secretly enjoys the view as she bends down to reach into a bottom cabinet, unconsciously allowing him to see her plump derriere.

"How do you like it?" She asks over her shoulder. He turns to her and replies, "Black, thank you."

Kagome glances back at N, admiring his vampire-like frame. His tall, slender body and wide back with those soft waves rolling down to his ass. He was like a dark painting that had come to life in her home, a nefarious figure so gorgeous that she couldn't take her eyes off him.

When N glances back at her, he's met with the sight of her bending slightly over the island counter looking back at him with those smoldering gray eyes. Her shoulders are entirely naked except for a few ribbons of her raven hair. The view invokes something carnal within him. Kagome turns to the coffee maker blushing, unable to stop the quickening pace of her heart.

After mimicking a three-minute conversation, he hangs up. Kagome smiles nervously up at him as she passes him, walking over to the table setting his cup down.

"Any luck?" She asks as he creeps over and pulls out his chair. He calmly takes his seat, automatically stretching out his long legs. He coolly observes the pink porcelain mug with evil black bats with interest.

"Unfortunately, due to the busy Halloween schedule, there are only a handful of mechanics available, and all are out. It will be a few hours or so before any show-up." He reveals in a slow regretful tone.

"Well N, you are welcome to stay no matter how long it takes." Kagome offers a smile setting her soda down. She plops down in her chair with her elbows on the table. She folds her hands under her chin and stares at him.

"Wouldn't your mother be upset coming back to find a stranger in her house alone with her teenage daughter?" N asks before taking a sip of the coffee. She holds her reply, observing as he drinks from her old cup. N glances at her with approving eyes and continues to drink.

"I don't think it matters. My mom's not coming back tonight, so I have the house to myself." Kagome admits absently before taking a sip of her soda.

N was sure if he weren't the predator here he would've felt concern for the reckless mentality of this girl. He feels the angst in her words, sees the hate burning in her eyes.

She's upset with her mother, what a pity. However, it isn't his objective to heal their relationship, nor does he care too. He has an agenda to satisfy, and this little gothic girl is making it too easy for two make light conversation for a few moments before N decides to begin the game.

"Your life must have changed drastically after your brother's murder, didn't it?"

The statement catches Kagome off guard. She stops drinking her soda. Her fingers loosen their grip, and the can falls from her hand. It hits the floor with a clang! The contents empty, creeping across the floor. She slowly turns her head toward him with a confused expression.

"What did you say?" She asks shakily as she slowly climbs her way from the chair to her feet.

The man across from her all but smiles as he sits the coffee mug in his hand down on the tabletop, glass meeting the wood with a small noise. The sound of his chair's feet scraping the floor fills the room as he moves away from the table abruptly.

Kagome watches him warily, gray eyes observing sharply the way he fluidly rises from the chair. As he presses his palms press flat against the table, she spots the gold trinkets coiled around his spindly fingers. Those hellish gems seem supernatural. Never in her life had she seen such shining hellfire embers and glittering abyssal obsidian pearls.

"Give me the power I desire, help me take revenge upon those who murdered my brother!" He recites with a grin.

N leans closer to her with a full serrated grin that makes her skin crawl. As their eyes meet, his rusted blood rubies ignite a sleeping fire deep within her core. She gasps loudly as her arousal floods her, she instinctively drops her eyes to her hands. She notices how violently they are trembling. There was something else, the arrival of a strange taste between her lips. Fear.

"Those were your words, weren't they my little witch?" He asks darkly. His expression turns maddened, those thin lips of his splitting apart to form a monstrously abnormal grin.

"Witch? I never said those words, nor am I a witch! I don't know who put you up to this, but they are not funny. My brother killed himself. I'm sorry, but you should probably go." Kagome states uncomfortably.

"It was not suicide, but murder and I shall not be going anywhere. I believe that amulet is keeping you from remembering the truth. Only a witch of supreme birth can wear such a great object. Here, allow me to remedy that which keeps your memories from you, my dear." He smirks.

Kagome could only blink as he rounds the table with inhuman speed and entraps her against the table between his arms. His height overwhelms her as her head falls just below his chest.

She sits her derriere on the edge of the table to support herself as his legs invade the space between her thighs. His hair curtains them while she stares up into his eyes like a frightened lamb.

"For two years, I abandoned my appetites for you. I could've only dreamt of the feeling of your skin the way I am now. I long to taste your lips, and to hear the very sound of your voice at the height of pleasure." He growls heatedly into her ear, his hand sliding up one of her thighs.

"Don't!" Kagome utters, shuddering at the claw-tipped fingers dancing across her flesh. Her eyes roll back at the feeling of the fabric bunching against her skin as his hand travels further up her hip.

One of his pale hands moves toward the demonic pendant nestled between her ample breasts. He hears her breath hitch at the touch of the tips of his fingers to her breasts.

His red eyes rise from the gorgeous untainted flesh beneath his hands to the eyes of his prey. Kagome's expression is lost somewhere between lust and confusion. Her fawnlike features and vestal beauty arouse him.

He grasps the magic amulet tightly, tearing it from her neck and throws the stone to the floor. The jewel collides with the ground so hard that it shatters, and from the shards, a plume of bloody smoke fills the room. Kagome feels the memories suppressed within her release. She stares dizzily up into N's ruby eyes.

"You will remember what you sold yourself for." He swears darkly before forcibly kissing her.

Fin.

End Notes: What kind of memories will arrive by the removal of the amulet? Just who is the mysterious N, and how does he know so much about her dead brother? Hope you enjoyed this chapter of my fic! If so, please review! If not, well thanks for giving it a read!

Till the next moon- MM.


	6. Witchy Business

Some Kind of Magick.

Masahiro Mino

Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi in all legal aspects, while I who am a mere creature owns nothing.

Tags: AU, non-canon, horror, romance, spiritual, angst, hurt/comfort, mature (you know who you are).

Notes: Hello my pretties! Welcome to another chapter of my Fanfic! I've decided to add more to this late twisted Halloween Tale. This story was written originally as a drabble and will return to such at some points. Enjoy tonight's harvest moon!

Song: Type O Negative - All Hallows Eve.

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Witchy Business.**

It was well into the night when Kagome arrived at the location her printed map brought her to. It was an old abandoned house at the edge of town, nicknamed the Haus of Adiemina. She wore a dark cloke that obscured her face and feet. She saw other girls dressed similarly to her, wandering up the winding path to the old hillside house giggling about what was to come.

Pumpkins grinning with flaming tongues smiled at her as she followed them up the cobblestone path to the house. Once Kagome arrived inside, the massive Bavarian Cedar doors swung closed behind her. Kagome saw the girls removing their hoods and delighting themselves in refreshments laid out on a long table.

Kagome lifted her veil and strolled around the receiving room, eyes gazing over the ancient Adieminan artifacts. She was indeed glad she did her homework before coming here. This particular house was once home to a coven of elder witches who had passed long before the date of her birth.

Kagome gazed over the confections laid out on the long table, many of which looked appetizing to her. Though she'd liked to have tried one, something in her mind suggested otherwise. She abandoned the tasty delights and focused her attention on the bookshelf nearby. She'd just found an exciting title when the coven's prodigy decided to make herself present at that very moment.

"Welcome to the Hause of Ademina! My mothers in the further world will surely be happy with such a large turnout this quarter. Hopefully, many of you make it through the night and become of one us! I only know you ladies as your pen names from the blog "Bride of Darkness." None the less, I'm so delighted to meet all of you in person! As you've guessed, I am AdieminaRose, but you may address me by my real name, Lilith."

Lilith moved effortlessly across the room as if she were a ghost through the small group of girls. The room quickly filled with murmurs. Black Byrd leaned her head forward slightly to get a better view of Lilith. She looked beautiful with that petrified ashen colored skin as it contrasted with her wiry chin-length raven hair.

Lilith was considered admirable to the many eyes that ogled over her lanky form. Kagome found herself drawn to the pretty witch. Something about her resonated with Kagome's soul. Lilith donned a tight-fitting sheer black dress that hid nothing from the eyes. A sinful, yet elegant display Kagome thought. Lilith tapped a crystal ball at the center of the room with her long, pitch-black nails.

"Let us begin with the trials!" Lilith announced.

* * *

 **End of Trials.**

Kagome watched the girls around her drop like flies. In a blink of an eye the contest was over, and only she remained with her hand over the black flame. The flame suddenly snuffed out, and she pulled her hand back. Strangely she felt nothing, no sensation of pain, nor warmth.

She flipped her hand over and looked over the flesh. Her palm remained unscathed. The two girl's on the floor were quickly carried out from the room by few faceless servants.

"Now that the unworthy have been filtered out we can get on with the process," announced Lilith as she carefully unwrapped the ceremonial dagger from its black cloth.

"Go and secure the goat inside the sanguine chamber," the witch instructed to the faceless attendants. Kagome paused at those words, watching as the servants around her left on command. Lilith regarded the uncomfortable stare she was receiving with a kind smile.

"You've exceeded the others brilliantly! The goddess of the harvest is undoubtedly pleased with you. In the past, the vast batches of new witches my sisters' chose often bred bad apples due to inadequate selection methods. I, however, happen to be more careful with each gathering trial.

"It has been at least a hundred years since the last witch joined the Adiemina Coven. Only one daughter shall be born on this night, and that is you, dear. Did you know sweet BlackByrd, that particular goats are related to demon princes?" Kagome shook her head, eyes full with amazement.

"Come along then! You will learn many things this night as you bathe in blood and establish your bond with your chosen demon. Oh, I cannot wait!" Lilith revealed excitedly, leading the girl by the arm into another room.

* * *

 **Adieminan Grimoire.**

"Now then, let's get started! Here dear, cut your palm with this and feed your blood to my book." Lilith voiced nonchalantly standing by a gorgon podium, handing an obsidian dagger to Kagome. She obeyed, holding her wrist out over the waiting mouth of the demonic artifact.

Here before her was a hell-forged demonic magic book bound in an unnatural leather. Leather so elegant, not even human nor animal skin could rival it. Such a sacred object could never be created so correctly in reality, but she knew better as she looked at the petrified ash-black tongue surrounded by serrated rows of deadly teeth lurking inside.

She felt the bite of the dagger upon her wrist but did not falter in her duty. Her expression remained determined as the sleek blade glided through her flesh like butter, allowing a few drops of bright blood to drip down her palm and land in the mouth of the grimoire. The book instantly woke, lips twitching and tongue flailing as it let out a few garbled screeches.

It was enjoying the pure blood it was fed. Kagome smirked at the book's actions. The grimoire had enough guts to demand more in a shrill tone. Lilith rolled her eyes at the book's prolonged dramatics and eventually flicked a corner of its leathery skin.

"Now that's quite enough, Grimmy darling! Do my bidding, or else!" Warned Lilith as she eyed the book.

The book calmed down with growling curses and unlocked itself. The pages spun ominously by themselves, flipping over each other until it finally steadied. Lilith picked up the book and read the page over a few times before nodding to herself.

"Ah, L'Incubo! Tsk, quite a demanding, lustful, and jealous breed, but devoted none the less. This a proper choice for one with high psychic dreams." Lilith spoke to herself. She then placed "Grimmy" back down and thanked it. It mumbled in response before petrifying itself once more.

"Do please excuse that little display you saw. Demon books! What can I say, they, have a mind of their own sometimes." Lilith explained as she began orchestrating the servants who set up the ceremony.

* * *

 **Sanguine Chamber.**

Black Byrd stood outside of the newly formed summoning circle made of charcoal salt and black herbs. She felt the anointing oils Lilith had dressed her in dripping down her forehead. Her deep gray eyes observed the flicker of the candles placed around the ring, then found a hanging goat upside down facing her.

She pitied the creature a moment before she entered the circle calmly and free of impending thoughts. She raised her right hand while her left clenched the ceremonial dagger tightly like Lilith had shown her earlier.

The animal did not make any movements when she curled her left hand around one of its great horns, but it stared at her. She saw her determined expression staring back at her inside of its black orbs. Those eyes themselves were an oddity, one that gave her a feeling she couldn't shake.

"I will be his bride of darkness. I will give into the night world, open-hearted. I'll embrace him as his power fulfills my desires. This possession is mine, not his. I am in control; he is not. This demon will be my tool to obtain my deepest longing."

"He will obey, respect, and devote himself to only my whims. I will not be able to break the chains, and my soul will be bound to him for eternity! Give me the power I desire, help me take revenge upon those who murdered my brother!" She recited strongly.

Lilith moved her gloved fingers between the deeply carved creases of the snake pillar that she clung to feverishly with a groan. Her eyes rolled back, and her toes curled the moment the dagger cut through the flesh of the goat's throat. A heart crushing scream of pain left the animal, and its bound body writhed in agony.

Lilith bit her black lip in enjoyment at the scene of the blood spraying out all over the nude girl across from her. Kagome did not blink as the blood hit her face, she continued to hold the goat still as the dark, sinful rivulets dripped down her cheeks, lips, and breasts.

Lilith nodded her head proudly. Those sinfully thick jet gems of hers glanced around the room in delight, her black lips pulling back with the hint of a smile as the bright lights of the individually lit candles brightened intensely.

The hot blood poured from the wound, coating Kagome's body as she closed her eyes and ignored the metallic smell. The surge of magic had lasted only a moment. Many candle lights dimmed extensively, dangerously close to being snuffed out by a chilling breeze that entered the room through an open window behind her.

"You've done well Black Byrd. He is impressed." Complemented Lilith as she removed her arms from the pillar and walked up behind the girl. Kagome felt Lilith's wings wrap around her waist, enjoying the feeling of her claws gliding through the blood on her skin. Lilith placed a blessed kiss upon Kagome's lips, drawing symbols in the blood across her abdomen.

"It is done. You will see the results in about two years." Lilith said in an official tone.

She licked her lips in delight while holding the bloody dagger in her hands over a pendant in the box one of her servants held. The necklace glowed ominously the moment the blood touched its surface. Lilith handed the dagger off to another waiting servant with an incline of her head. She then turned to a bloody Kagome. The girl said nothing as she stared deep into the eyes of the dead goat hanging in the middle of the room.

"Pay the beast no mind, for it was only a small sacrifice for your future as a true witch. Here dear, bless this and surrender your new power over." Lilith encouraged as she handed the girl the small demonic pendant from the box.

"What is it?" Kagome said as she brought it to her lips. The moment her lips met the jewelry, she felt her powers slipping from her mouth into it. Her mind began to soar and within her mind images of a dark demon smiling filled her vision.

"It is the palm of a sinner's tree, one of many demonic gems. It is a rare memory suppressor. Unfortunately, this is for your benefit since our business together has ended. You will forget this place, our meeting, and your vow. The amulet must lessen your wait for your demon and help you return to a normal life, for a time. Until the night the gate opens, and he can come to earth to finalize your vow."

"Wait, how will I know who he is? How will he find me?" Kagome asked groggily.

Kagome felt her knees growing weak as a ceremonial blanket wrapped around her. She felt the world around her fading out. Her only comfort was Lilith's voice within the darkness.

"Fear not my young witch, he already knows you. On the night of the full blood moon, your memories shall return. That is the night your demon will come to claim you. Enjoy, and thanks for using Brides0fDarkness.c0m! I do so look forward to seeing your progress in the future, Kagome."

Everything went black after that.

* * *

 **Abandoned.**

Hours later, upon the dark morn of All Hollow's Eve, Kagome woke to herself screaming. Her horrific dreams melted away and she glanced around. She found herself lying naked in the darkness of a subway underpass. She pulled the strange blanket wrapped around her tighter around her shivering body.

She groggily sat up in the shadows, glancing around to the dim light fixture a few feet away. She heard footsteps to her left and crawled across stray wet autumn leaves covering concrete. She peeked around the corner just as a fat cop who'd only come from the donut shop nearby rounded the corner.

Officer Sergio Cannoli had just come from an early morning snack run. His shift was about to end in fifteen minutes, and he couldn't wait to surprise his wife Ladonna with her favorite cheese rolls. His dark mustache possessed a dusting of white powder from a dozen strawberry donuts he previously consumed.

"Help me," A voice croaked suddenly.

The cop jumped slightly high for his weight with an audible scream. He dropped the pink box which caused all of his precious cargo inside to splatter out onto the ground, wasted. Kagome smelled the sweetness of the frosting and felt her belly rumble.

Cannoli trembled as his porky fingers fiddled with his belt that was under his large tummy, before grasping the end of his flashlight. He pulled it free and flipped it on. His wrist shook as he set the light right on the blood covered girl at his feet.

"Aaaaaah!" Officer Cannoli screamed again. The girl frightened girl flinched back with tears rolling down her cheeks. Cannoli quickly silenced himself as a look of dutiful concern came over him. He struggled a little as he squatted down near the girl.

"Hey, you okay?" Cannoli asked through his powder covered mustache. When the girl reached out to him weakly, he saw that her hand was bleeding. He immediately radioed for back up before shimming his jacket off of himself.

He knelt with some difficulty, then he wrapped her up in his oversized coat and scooped her up into his great arms. He carried the girl out of the tunnel, ignoring the spice of the oils and the pungent scent of blood upon her. He heard the sound of squad cars no more than a block away.

"You're gonna be fine." The cop assured as fellow cops pulled up. Four cops exited their cars, and the EMT's arrived just after. They hopped out of their ambulance rounding the back and pulled out a stretcher. They followed the cops toward Officer Cannoli and the bloodied girl in his flabby arms. She passed out the moment they laid her on the cot.

* * *

 **Haven Hills Hospital.**

When noon came, Kagome awoke in a hospital bed. She tried to move but felt a pinch on her arm. She glanced down at the I.V drip on her arm. With a sigh, she glanced around at the bright blue room looking for her mother. In the corner, she found her sleeping in a chair with a pink knitted blanket over her. Kagome's eyes widened as she realized her mother's face was wet with tears.

 _She must have waited all night here for me. I wish I could remember what happened. How did I end up in that tunnel, naked? Oh, that cop must have saved me._

Feeling tired again Kagome relaxed back into the bed shutting her eyes.

 _Maybe when I wake up, I'll remember more._

Kagome drifted off to sleep unaware of the pendant nestled between her breasts, nor the demon lurking deep in her dreams.

 _End._

 _Until the next full moon, MM!_


End file.
